dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Avianid
Species: Avianid Location: Mostly in Nordironia (GAC) Origin: The result of experimentation by Elvish breeders of magical creatures, when Human material was mixed with that of large raptor birds, the magic inherent all such experiments warping the result so that what one ended up with was a hominid lifeform with wings -- literally, a "flying apeman." Paleoarchaeological evidence in the form of skeletal fragments bears out this hypothesis most strongly. Evolution occurred along lines similar to those of nonflying hominids, and by about the end of the first millenium P.D.S. (Pre Dalisorian Settlement), the norm was toward individuals who were human in all but wings and the ability to use them to fly. A flightless variant of the Avianids has been proposed as a conjectural possibility, but has yet to be corroborated. Magic: Both White and Black magic are used within the Confederation, but individuals never use both; all use one type and repudiate the other, or neither and repudiate both. Weapon(s) of choice: the Avianids prefer 1. leg-mounted and hand-held swords, which they use by holding or strapping them to the appendage in or on which they will be wielding the blade. 2. They also are still enamored of the shepherd's sling, of which they make a superbly-braided "3-point pouch" example, and use it to deadly effect against both predators and prey. It is most often worn arond one or the other shoulder, in much the same fashion as a uniform or award cord on a human military uniform. These "limb" swords and shepherd's slings are very devastating weapons to face in combat, when wielded by avianids, who are by virtue of their wing-flying musculature about half again as strong as any human. Early in Eulysal's history, whole caravans have been wiped out in a veritable eyeblink when passing through the mountains and failing to pay the Avianids the toll they demanded. 3. Most recently, they have taken to the blunderbuss and grenades launched with same, and long-barrlled rifles , which are used like polearms when the bayonets are fixed. This would be unremarkable if not for the extreme length of these firearms, that being nearly eight feet from butt to muzzle, much like, but longer than, the rifles used by the Riyaf of Svaartenskald. In all else, the rifles used by the military are bolt-action,closely resembling the Springfield, or the SMLE. Using the Streighundten fighting technique, which stresses the bayonet but includes all body parts and resources available (in short, anything and everything is a weapon), as well as the blunderbuss and heavier spread-shot/handheld-artillery weapons, they have proven to be good enough to be hired in whole units guards and shock troops, and regular infantry and "air cavalry"; half-breeds (human/avianid) are common, and make excellent officers in their own confederatory militia. They have also become proficient and even reknowned as gunsmiths and manufacturers of war like firearms, including portable artillery such as stocked mortars and oversized blunderbuss-type weapons, most notably the "boat" and "railing" guns; they are also counted among the best makers of revolvers, hunting/sniping rifles, and various types of swords. A word about Avianid hierarchy and Government: There was once a king who ruled over the Avianids, and a kingdom full of Lords, Ladies, and every noble title from Baronet to High Dux, but with the Nationalist Uprising of Year 300, (reckoned from the first occupation of the Northern Mountain Aeries) came the idea of self-government, and the quasi-abolishment of the noble class. Now there is a hereditary Lord President, his Cabinet, the Grand Senate of the Avianid Confederation, and the Chieftains of the Aeries, which number approximately 4,000; from them are drawn the delegates for the senate. The Hierarchy falls along lines that are strikingly similar to that of a monarchist hierarchy. thus, a chieftain, whose post is hereditary or brevetted (won in battle against a common foe of the confederation), tends to be like a Baron, a chieftain who controls three of more Aeries like a Count, two or more counts like an Earl, and so forth. There is also a rather nebulous title, saved back from the old days, somewhere near the bottom rungs, called a "Margrave," but so few exist (only one of which this author is aware)" that it is scarcely worth mentioning. Titles are concrete, but actual influence is fluid. just because one is the controller of three baronies does not necessarily guarantee him the influence of a count's level, but other affiliations may cause him to outrank higher controllers. For an example, Baron Air Infantry Colonel Sir Caractacus Stellarum, Duxis Aectualis, whose mother was a chieftain (women holding these titles are common in Avianid society) was a member of a further part of the hierarchy: the Valkyrian Knights. These were the nationalistic soldiers who proved themselves proficient to an extreme on the battlefield, regardless of their or their parents rank(s). In terms of actual hierarchical rank, they outrank everyone but the highest chieftains, and of course the Lord President. Notably, in the fashion which became the norm in the Middle Period of the Monarchic Hegemony, The Stellarums elected to remain Barons, even though by rights they could claim their entire territory as a dukedom (it should be noted that under Caractacus' Sister's management in his absence while he deals with cdrtain matters in Dalisor, the Stellarum lands have increased threefold, and now extend all the way to the Three Borders area, where Whelk, Dalysium, and Alupia meet) As the son of a chieftain, Caractacus is therefore of about the same position on the noble roll call as a baron; because of his Valkyrian affiliation, however, his actual clout with the Avianids rises to about that of an Earl (but you won't find him bragging about it...much...). Note:the Nobility has recently been reinstated; that is to say, the various "chieftains" have had their families' former rank and title restored to them (reference Caractacus Stellarum's titles, above). Believe it or not, this is actually a nationalistic senatorial decision.The Monarchy is still not an option, however Note: ALL Avianids are very dangerous to cross, or to work at cross-purposes against. When their or their friends or family's survival or well-being is at stake, they can be absolutely ruthless, and in battle, they are known for making apparently-insane decisions which, due to their individual audacity and proficiency, nonetheless succeed, often because the plans are so incredibly mad. A typical tactic of battle-joy-infected berserker Valkyrians, for example, is to simply leap into the midst of one's enemies and hack one's way back out again. Brutal, ruthless, insane, and suicidal, but so very often, horrifically successful. Category:Races